Kaworu
by Txitxas
Summary: Sidefic del "Diablo, el verdadero génesis". Memnoch mantiene una pequeña conversación con el ángel de la libre elección.


Todos los derechos sobre la serie Neon Genesis Evangelion pertencen a GAINAX e Hideaki Anno. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro y no gano nada con ello.  
  
Este sidefic transcurre temporalmente entre el último capítulo y el epílogo. Es corto, pero espero que te guste, si no es así... mala suerte, yo por mi parte lo he intentado. En fin, nada más, puedes empezar a leer.  
  
  
  
KAWORU  
  
  
  
Kaworu subía por las escaleras mecánicas cuando se encontró con Rei al final de ellas. El chico sonrió para sí poco antes de cruzarse con ella mientras ella le miraba impasible.  
  
-Tú eres como yo- afirmó él.  
  
La chica se sorprendió al escuchar esto.  
  
Kaworu le había dicho a Shinji que él tenía la impresión de haber nacido para conocerle. Shinji se sorprendió ante tal afirmación y se quedó pensativo mientras Kaworu sonreía para sí.  
  
-Todo está preparado- pensó.  
  
Mientras se dirigía hacia NERV para poner en práctica su plan y producir el Tercer Impacto, un pequeño gorrión se interpuso en su camino. Este gorrión tenía los ojos rojos y le observaba fijamente.  
  
-¿Qué es lo quieres?- preguntó el muchacho.  
  
El gorrión comenzó a crecer mientras adoptaba una forma humana. Al cabo de unos instantes, enfrente del chico se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad pulcramente vestido.  
  
-Has sido muy imprudente... seguramente los servicios de vigilancia de NERV te han visto- dijo Kaworu.  
  
-Ellos no pueden verme- respondió el hombre -por cierto, mi nombre es Memnoch-.  
  
Kaworu se repeinó el pelo con la mano mientras bajaba la cabeza -así que eres el culpable de todo esto-.  
  
-No, no soy el culpable... ese fue Adán-.  
  
-¡Te atreves a acusarle a él!- exclamó Kaworu perdiendo por primera vez en su vida la calma.  
  
-Sí, me atrevo a acusarle- le contestó Memnoch impasible -porque conozco hasta dónde llegan sus ansias de venganza-.  
  
-¿No me digas?- sonrió Kaworu mientras fijaba su vista en un banco que se encontraba a la espalda de Memnoch -si nadie puede verte, es muy embarazoso estar aquí de pie hablando solo, mejor vamos a sentarnos a ese banco y podremos conversar-.  
  
Tanto Kaworu como Memnoch se sentaron en el banco. El primero se quedó en silencio esperando a que fuera este último el que empezara la conversación.  
  
-Este es un buen hogar, ¿no crees?- comenzó Memnoch a hablar.  
  
-Este es un lugar muy triste... los Lilim siente la soledad como jamás un Ángel la ha sentido y es esa soledad lo que les impulsa a herirse mutuamente- le contestó.  
  
-Pero son ellos los que deciden herirse o no, tienen voluntad propia y eso mejor que nadie lo deberías saber tú-.  
  
-Yo sólo sigo los designios de mi padre- le dijo mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo y volvía a sonreír -vino aquí para acabar con unos demonios que nunca debieron haber existido, pero tú lo evitaste-.  
  
-Estos demonios, como tú les llamas, son fruto del amor puro que nació entre Lilith y yo. Es más, cada vez que nace uno, es por el amor que se tienen entre ellos- defendió Memnoch mientras un grupo de trabajadores pasaban por la acera de enfrente charlando animadamente después de un día de trabajo.  
  
-Mírales... creen estar juntos y unidos, pero sus corazones y almas están vacios. Tienen miedo a abrirlos el daño que puedan ocasionarles. Cuanto más cerca están, más lejos se encuentran los unos de los otros-.  
  
-Ya conoces a Shinji... él te ha abierto su corazón y aún así vas a herirle en lo más profundo de su ser. Todos los hijos de Adán habéis dañado el corazón humano más que cualquiera de sus semejantes. Ahora están confundidos y atemorizados, no confían en sí mismos y todo por qué... por una simple cuestión de poder. Nuestro señor ha dispuesto que no puedo entrometerme en esta guerra directamente hasta que Adán no sea restituido y no tengo más remedio que cumplir lo que ha dispuesto. ¿Has visto el Eva unidad-01?, ¿conoces la historia de los Evas?... parece que sí pero te la voy a refrescar; los Evas son clones de Adán en cuyo interior se encuentran encerradas las almas que les dan esa fuerza que se necesita para derrotar a un Ángel...- explicó Memnoch.  
  
-Conozco de sobra los Evas- le cortó Kaworu empezando a aburrirse.  
  
-Entonces sabrás también que esas almas son de las madres de los pilotos-.  
  
Kaworu desvió la mirada hacia Memnoch con una punzada de incredulidad -¿las madres de los pilotos?-.  
  
Memnoch asintió -Sí... la madre de Shinji y de Asuka también-.  
  
-Bueno... ¿y qué tiene eso que ver?- preguntó.  
  
-¿No te das cuenta?... ¿qué mayor amor puede existir que el de una madre por su hijo?. Esas dos mujeres se sacrificaron para proteger a sus hijos desde el cuerpo de un Eva. Esas almas estarán para siempre atrapadas sin conocer el descanso nunca jamás. ¿Crees que un amor tan grande puede proceder del odio y la venganza?- le explicó Memnoch.  
  
Kaworu había bajado la vista hacia el suelo y apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas observando como unas hormigas arrastraban el cadaver de un saltamontes.  
  
-Los Lilim son tan insignificantes para nosotros como lo son las hormigas para ellos. Sus disputas no hacen más que separarles, intentan por todos los medios seguir siendo individuales antes que ser uno solo con sus semejantes... ¿es eso amor?- inquirió.  
  
-Algo que heredaron de mí fue su individualismo. Hasta nuestro señor, aún siendo un todo, es individual en su definición y eso lo sé porque he sido el arcángel más parecido a él que creo. Si a un humano le quitas el "yo" para convertirlo en un "nosotros", también le quitas una parte muy importante de su esencia como ser humano. Su mayor logro es que a pesar de ese gran "yo" que poseen, también tienen un "nosotros"-.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que estás intentando decirme?, ¿qué mi padre estaba equivocado?-.  
  
-Adán sólo vino movido por el deseo de venganza. No pudo acabar con nosotros, pero dejó la semilla del rencor y el odio. Mis hijos son muy jóvenes y sus vidas muy cortas- le dijo suplicante -estaban aprendiendo cuando Adán llegó y corrompió sus corazones. Llegaron incluso a intentar matar a su madre, Lilith; pero aún así, dentro de sus caparazones y sus espinas, son seres a los que los buenos sentimientos les impulsan. ¿No has leído su literatura?, aún en la más sordida los sentimientos de amor están presentes como si pidieran auxilio. ¿Has visto sus obras de arte?, ninguna de ellas está hecha estimulada por el miedo, si no que es el amor las que inspira tales obras. ¿Has mirado dentro de sus corazones?, tienen miedo a ser heridos, pero estos no hacen más aullar desesperados por un poco de amor. Clonaron a Adán pensando que este acabaría con la soledad a la que están malditos por el amor que nos profesábamos Lilith y yo y lo único que consiguieron fue muerte y destrucción-.  
  
Kaworu se levantó con el gesto serio y determinado dando la espalda a Memnoch. Comenzó a andar hacia la sede de NERV con paso tranquilo mientras Memnoch seguía sentado siguiendo con la mirada al decimoséptimo hijo de Adán.  
  
De repente Memnoch se levantó y exclamó -¡eres el ángel de la libre elección!- y se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer.  
  
Shinji había acabado con el Eva unidad-02. Las baterías de este Eva se habían terminado por agotarse dejando toda la ventaja para el Eva unidad- 01 que tenía incorporado el motor S-2 de Zeruel. Entró en el Dogma Terminal y vio a Kaworu como si estuviera esperándole.  
  
Una vez que Shinji cogió a Kaworu, comenzaron una conversación en la que Kaworu intentó explicarle la razón por la que había decidido morir. Shinji cerró los ojos y se dispuso a cumplir con su parte.  
  
-Ahora lo comprendo...- pensó Kaworu -ahora sé lo que es dar amor a un ser totalmente diferente a mí... comprendo su soledad y sus ansias de comprensión-.  
  
Levantó la cabeza para dirigir una mirada de despedida a una Rei que les observaba desde el techo.  
  
-Estaba equivocado y así lo he visto- la dijo mentalmente -por favor, no dejes que unos seres tan maravillosos se pierdan para siempre... y cuida de Shinji, es el que más te necesita-.  
  
Rei asintió levemente mientras el pulgar del Eva se cernía sobre el cuello de Kaworu y este cerró los ojos esperando su final.  
  
-Adiós-.  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... ...........................  
  
  
  
¿Te gustó?... si es así, me alegro. ¿Qué no?... pues que se le va a hacer, otra vez será mejor. Para cualquier cosa, mala o buena, me puedes encontrar en redskinhead@latinmail.com 


End file.
